


A picture is worth a thousand words

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After a lovely date at the botanical garden, George and Ringo reminisce about their trip with the help of Ringo's photographs.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A picture is worth a thousand words

Every day Ringo spent with George was magical. Luckily, Ringo always made sure to bring his camera along to document the magic. George may not have been as interested in photography as Ringo was, but their individual interests complemented each other quite well.

Case in point: their visit to the botanical garden. Sure, the plants were beautiful and all, but Ringo knew from the mystical look on George’s face that George was getting a lot more out of the experience than he was. But, Ringo found his own way to enjoy their date.

Each time George paused and knelt down beside a plant, admiring every aspect of the leaves, flowers, and stems, Ringo paused to take out his camera. He snapped several shots of each of those plants, making sure to get close-ups of the parts that brought a particularly large smile to George’s face. Then George would stand up, laughing sweetly at the way Ringo’s head was still buried behind the camera before grabbing his hand and continuing down the path until something else caught his eye.

It was a great day.

But the best part didn’t come until a few weeks later when Ringo developed the photos. That day, they spent hours sitting around their coffee table, reliving the memories of the day at the garden.

“Oh, look at this one,” George said, holding up a picture of a sage with pale purple flowers. “This is such a nice photo, Ritchie—you can see the white hints in the petals—oh my god, you can even see the hairs on the leaves.”

Ringo smiled and nodded, but his thoughts drifted somewhere else as he stared at the picture. He thought of the way George had gasped when he first approached the sage, catching a whiff of the sweet, fruity scent of the flowers. George had leaned closer to smell it more strongly, letting his eyes flutter shut as he did so. All those weeks later, Ringo could still clearly picture the way George’s eyelashes had rested on his cheeks, and the way his face had relaxed completely as he took in the aroma. He had looked so beautiful, and it had taken all of Ringo’s strength to keep his camera pointed at the plants and not at George.

“What about this one?” George asked, bringing Ringo back to the present.

Ringo grabbed the picture of the small trillium plants with bright white petals. He almost burst out laughing at the memories that the picture brought back to him. For whatever reason, George hadn’t been able to get enough of the plant’s satisfying appearance. The three large petals sitting atop the three broad leaves had George hooked. He had stared at them for minutes, even extending his hand to lightly touch the leaves in complete defiance of the strict ‘no touching’ policy. Such a rebel, George was.

As George kept looking through the pictures, one of them captured Ringo’s attention. He picked it up, barely even noticing the new picture that George was trying to show him.

The photo in Ringo’s hand was of George standing next to a very tall herb with a dozen drooping white flowers that were even longer than George’s head. ‘The largest flowering lily in the world,’ Ringo recalled George reading from a plaque.

George himself had requested this picture. The plant had towered over his head, shading half his face and making it difficult for Ringo to find a good angle for the shot. As Ringo had circled the plant, George had looked up at the blooms and cracked a joke about whether this was how Ringo felt being surrounded by taller people all the time. Ringo had tried to pout, but the bright, eye-crinkling smile that had appeared on George’s face as he laughed was impossible to frown at.

And, somehow, Ringo had been lucky enough to capture that smile on film. God, how could someone be so beautiful, inside and out?

Ringo heard a soft giggle as George leaned against his shoulder to get a look at the photo in his hands. “That’s a good one,” George said. “Maybe we could get this one framed?”

Looking over at George, Ringo saw the very same smile on his face again. He leaned over and gave George a soft kiss, which George eagerly returned.

When they pulled apart, Ringo ran his thumb across George’s lips and said, “Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I hate gardening…I love him, but I hate gardening." - _Ringo Starr_
> 
> The concept for this story is very, very loosely inspired by my botanist best friend Lydia and her photographer boyfriend <3


End file.
